Taj Mahal
Games spread Limit hold 'em *$2/$4 *$3/$6 *$5/$10 *$10/$20 *$20/$40 *Higher on demand No-limit hold 'em *$1/2 blinds ($300 max buyin) *$2/5 blinds ($500 max buyin) Omaha 8/b *$2-$4 (Full Kill on >$40 scoop) *$5-$10 (Full Kill on >$70 scoop) Seven-card stud One-dollar chip * $1/5 * $5/10 * $10/20 * $20/40 * All are consistent games, spread every day. Lots of locals/familiar faces (Newbies to stud beware !) in these games. Taj is still the best place to find stud games going 24/7. The $75/150 game has pretty much gone over to the Borgata. Tournaments: No Limit Hold'em *Monday 12:15 PM: $80 + $20 *Monday 6:15 PM: $80 + $20 *Monday Midnight: $38 + $12 *Tuesday 12:15 PM: $80 + $20 *Tuesday 6:15 PM: $80 + $20 *Tuesday Midnight: $38 + $12 *Wednesday 12:15 PM: $80 + $20 *Wednesday 6:15 PM: $80 + $20 *Wednesday Midnight: $38 + $12 *Thursday 12:15 PM: $80 + $20 *Thursday 6:15 PM: $80 + $20 *Thursday Midnight: $38 + $12 *Friday 12:15 PM: $80 + $20 *Friday 3:15 PM: $80 + $20 (Omaha H/L) *Friday 6:15 PM: $200 + $25 *Friday Midnight: $68 + $12 *Saturday 10:15 AM: $80 + $25 *Saturday 6:15 PM: $300 + $40 *Saturday Midnight: $80 + $20 *Sunday 10:15 AM: $80 + $20 *Sunday 3:15 PM: $80 + $20 (7 Card Stud) *Sunday 6:15 PM: $80 + $20 *Sunday Midnight: $38 + $12 *Daily Tournament Structure (No Ante in Midnight Tournaments) Level - Ante - Blinds 1 - $0 - $25/$50 2 - $0 - $50/$100 3 - $25 - $100/$200 4 - $50 - $150/$300 5 - $75 - $200/$400 6 - $100 - $300/$600 7 - $100 - $500/$1000 8 - $200 - $800/$1600 9 - $300 - $1000/$2000 10 - $500 - $1500/$3000 11 - $500 - $2000/$4000 12 - $1000 - $3000/$6000 13 - $1000 - $5000/$10000 14 - $2000 - $8000/$16000 15 - $3000 - $10000/$20000 16 - $5000 - $15000/$30000 17 - $5000 - $20000/$40000 18 - $10000 - $30000/$60000 19 - $10000 - $40000/$80000 20 - $15000 - $60000/$120000 All tournaments are no rebuy and no add-on. 5000 tournament chips to start except for the Midnight tourament which starts with 12,000 tournament chips . 20 Minute rounds except for the $300 buyin Saturday tournament which has 25 minutes rounds and the Midnight tournament which has 12 minute rounds. There are no antes in the Midnight tournamnet structure. Game info Many people say the Taj has the best games, very loose Limit games up to and including $5/$10 as well as the $1/2 NL are raked at the standard Atlantic City rate of 10% up to $4. Limit games at $10/$20 and up as well as the $2/$5 no limit games have time charges. You find a lot of the same players here day in and day out. It can be hard to crack a 5/10 limit Omaha table (as there is usually only 1 going on) since the players all know each other so well. Wait time Waits on the weekend average about a 1/2 hour but can vary greatly by limit. Often, you can get a seat in as little as 15 minutes due to the number of games running. The Taj has installed a new electronic list system that includes self-signup at the low and high limit podiums. While waiting, it is advisable to go to the cashier to get chips. When starting a new table, they will often call more than a full table of names. If you don't have chips, they will send you to the window and you may come back to find no seat available. At a minimum, you may miss a few hands as the wait at the window can be quite long at busy times. Other The second largest room in Atlantic City. Over 75 tables plus a separate tournament area with an additional 14 tables. Because of the number of tables, tournaments do not generally sell out unless they run out of dealers. This can happen when demand is higher than expected. Reputation of having some degenerates there, but as long as you aren't looking for trouble, you should be safe and trouble-free. No different than any other poker room. Table side food service is now available from the poker snack bar. Most people consider the food to be OK. Get a comp printed from the high podium and use it to pay for your food. The Taj has increased its poker comps to attempt to regain some of the higher limit play from the Borgata. Limit comps are now as follows. Taj comps do not expire unlike some other casinos in AC. *$1/hr for $3-6 & $5-10 *$2/hr for $10-20 & $15-30 *$3/hr for $20-40 *$4/hr for $30-60 and higher. The Taj also recently installed new plasma TVs in the poker room as well as new carpet to go along with the new chairs. After seemingly an eternity new chips have also been brought in! Discussion threads http://forumserver.twoplustwo.com/showflat.php?Cat=0&Number=8695850&an=0&page=0&gonew=1#UNREAD